The present invention relates to a start control system for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, and more particularly to a start control system for a fuel injection type internal combustion engine of a vehicle.
One start control system of a fuel injection type internal combustion engine is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 335/1982. In this start control system, the relationship between the temperature of an engine when started and required fuel injection period of time is previously stored, and when a main switch of an engine is switched on to an ignition position, an injection valve is driven for the fuel injection period of time which corresponds to the temperature of the engine for the purpose of supplying a predetermined quantity of fuel so as to start the engine.
However, in the structure disclosed above, if a driver quickly actuates the main switch to a starter position, a starter motor is driven at substantially the same time as the fuel injection. Therefore the fuel is taken into engine cylinders in less vaporaized condition and the preparation of relatively rich mixture needed for starting the engine delays, as a result of which, engine starting becomes defective. That is, adequate improvement in starting performance of the engine has not been achieved yet.